Good To Have You Back
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: Posttwilight. Kate doesn't die. She and Tony have a talk on the roof.


Kate Todd looked over Washington from the rooftop of the NCIS building.

Today, all had almost been lost because of Ari. The bullet just barely missed her forehead and now Ari was dead because of the new agent. Everyone had been different since the events in the past 24 hours. Gibbs was even more motionless than usual, McGee tried to stay out of everyone's way, and Abby was not nearly as happy as usual, due to Ari taking a shot at her. But one person she couldn't stop thinking about was Tony. Ever since the rooftop he had been more sincere and serious whenever he talked to her. He had not said one sexiest joke or thrown any object at her. This is what worried her most of all. Not that her life could have been lost today, but the fact that Tony will stay like this.

She couldn't deny it any longer. That is what she liked about Tony. The ability to turn every bad thing into a joke. Even if it resulted in her elbowing him or rolling her eyes, a part of here did feel better and sometimes she even wanted to laugh out loud at a scene if Gibbs wasn't there. Now that Tony was so….. un-Tony like…..

Kate heard the door behind her open and she turned around, expecting to find Abby coming to look for her. Instead she saw Tony looking like a teenager girl busted by her parents with her boyfriend. That image almost made Kate laugh had Tony not looked so miserable.

"Sorry" she heard him mumble before he quickly turned around ready to go back down the stairs.

"Tony" she heard herself call him. _What are you doing? _So that voice hadn't left her at all. It was that same voice that had been telling her that she was in love with Tony since the plague incident.

Tony froze on the spot. _That was a good sign_ Kate thought to herself. She walked over to him and, as not to startle him, slowly put her hand on his shoulder, guiding him around so he was facing her. She tried making eye contact but that was very hard if the other person was doing anything but.

"Are you okay?" _Simple question. _Except that fact that Tony had gone from looking neutral to 'I'm about to commit murder'.

"Am **I **okay? AM I OKAY?" Tony practically shouted that she swore she heard someone yell back to shut up.

"Tony, I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"No. I'll tell you Kate" he looked so serious that she was sure he was about to rip a mask off and reveal Gibbs. "**Today you almost died. You want to know how that makes me feel? Fine. Pissed. I am pissed that Ari almost killed you. I am pissed because you almost died right in front of me. I am pissed at myself for not being able to save you and I am pissed because I almost didn't tell you have I felt about you**"

To say Kate was shocked was an understatement. She was momentarily speechless. Tony said that with such force that she had to take a step back. Tony looked away from her, trying to find the fastest way out of there. He was about to turn around again when Kate's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Tony, don't be pissed at yourself for all that. I am here. I am alive. Ari didn't kill me and he never will." Kate said gently but sternly, making sure Tony believed it. As much as he annoys her on a daily basis, she can't help but love him. "I love you Tony and I am not going to convince myself otherwise anymore. On that rooftop today I was scared. I was scared that, yes, my life was going to end. But more importantly, that I wouldn't be able to tell you that way I felt. So Tony, don't be pissed that I almost dies today because I will be around for a long time"

Tony had just stood there not showing any type of emotion. As soon as Kate finished she thought that it didn't register in Tony. She was about to give up when two arms wrapped around her. She never knew you could feel love through a hug, but right then, she felt so much love from Tony that she had to put her arms around him waist to keep from falling.

"I love you too Kate and I will never let someone get that close to killing you again" His breath in her ear was warm against the cold air on the roof. Tony leaned back a bit, enough for Kate to get a bit colder. Jest as she was about to complain, she felt his lips against her own in the most earth shattering kiss she ever had. It wasn't forced and desperate. It held so much love that Kate felt as if she was going to pass out. When Tony broke away, Kate let out a whimper to let him know he was missed.

"Come on Katie, I'm hungry. I'm expecting that you will be paying for dinner"

"Yeah right DiNozzo"

"Awww Katie! Last one to the car pays for dinner" and with the Tony took off down the stairs. Kate smiled to herself as she walked after him.

"Good to have you back Tony" she said to herself before closing the door to the roof.

Okay, that was crap. Review if you want ;P

Ashleigh


End file.
